Home Video
by Pyjamas
Summary: After getting her hands on a video camera, Mimi wants to film Koushiro opening his Christmas presents. If only he’d get off the computer... [Koumi]


**Title: **Home Video  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.  
**Notes: **My first Koumi, and my first all-dialogue fic. I've done loads of non-dialogue, and I've been wanting to do an all-dialogue for some time. And I know it's a little early for Christmas fics, but who cares, right? I've just been watching Digimon for most of the day and needed to write something. Ending might be a little abrupt; I know I wasn't completely satisfied with it. References to the episode where, after Devimon separates all the kids in 01, Mimi finds Koushiro and gets upset that he's on his computer rather than looking for the others.

* * *

"Koushiro, sweetie, it won't work."

"It looks to me like it's working fine."

"But it isn't! I may not be an electronics expert, but I do know that the screen isn't supposed to be black."

"Of course it's black; you've still got the cover on the lens."

"What? Oh, right. There, that's better."

"…why are you still pointing it at me?"

"Because I want to film you doing something, silly! Although, it'd be nice if you'd do something other than play computer games. It doesn't make a very exciting home video."

"Mimi, I'm not playing computer games. I'm trying to program-"

"Oh, don't start spouting all that nonsense. This is the only day in the whole year when you have no excuse for sitting in front of that screen all day."

"You have no idea how important this is! Look, it'll only take a minute. In the meantime, film something else, or give yourself a manicure or something."

"'A minute'? Wasn't that what you said when we were in those ruins in the Digital World?"

"I maintain that you were simply overreacting in those ruins. That's all irrelevant now, anyway."

"It is not! That makes this the second time you've pushed my happiness aside in favour of the internet!"

"I'm not using the internet!"

"Details, details; you know what I mean. I'm not sure if you've realised it yet, Kou, but I'm beginning to get quite sick of that computer of yours."

"Give me a nanosecond. I'm nearly done, I promise."

"You'd better be, or else this video is going to be really boring when we come to watch it in a few years time."

"Why don't you go and film the people walking by in the street for a while? Or the snow?"

"I'd much rather film you opening the presents I got you."

"And you can when I've finished this programming."

"You know, anyone would think that that computer is more important to you than I am."

"Mimi, you're far more important to me than any piece of technology."

"Is that a fact? You've certainly got a funny way of showing it!"

"You know it's true; that's all that matters."

"Maybe you can be satisfied in that knowledge, but I can't! I need proof, and you can prove it to me quite easily by putting that machine away."

"I've already said I won't be long."

"Well, you've got ten seconds before I unplug the stupid thing myself."

"Now, hang on a second Mimi-"

"Ten…"

"You can't just-"

"Nine…"

"You don't understand-"

"Eight…"

"This is important-"

"Seven…"

"Hey, leave that socket alone!"

"Six…"

"Oh…alright, you win. Look, I'm closing the applications and shutting it down, you see?"

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, come over here."

"…"

"Oh Koushiro, stop sulking. You'll get wrinkles if you frown too much."

"I'm not sulking."

"You're one of the worst liars I've ever met. Come on, open your presents. Here, this one first."

"It…doesn't feel like computer hardware…"

"Well of course it isn't. What did you expect? I don't want you spending any more time on that thing than you already do."

"I guess that makes software out of the question too. Then what could it be?"

"Just open it and find out! And make sure you look at the camera while you do it."

"It's…a beauty kit?"

"Yeah! Cool, huh?"

"Includes manicure set, face mask, body scrub…Mimi, when on earth am I going to need to use these?"

"You never know. One of these days you might feel like making little old me happy by treating me to a massage or something. It's never a bad idea to be prepared for these things."

"I see…"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I love you, Mimi."

"I love you- hey, don't avoid the question!"


End file.
